1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a method of driving the LCD.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) generally include a first display panel having a plurality of pixel electrodes, a second display panel, a dielectric-anisotropy liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second display panels, a gate driver driving a plurality of gate lines, a data driver driving a plurality of data lines, and a timing controller controlling the gate driver and the data driver.
The timing controller, gate driver and data driver of an LCD appropriately process an image signal provided by an external source and provide the processed image signal to the liquid crystal panel, thereby displaying an image. The timing controller may perform dithering of a primitive image signal in order to display various grayscale levels.